Kid Colt Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * Gabby Antagonists: * * Sheriff Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt's Guns | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Syd Shores | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = Marshall of Colt-Crazy Mojave! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = Chu Hing | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Now a wanted fugitive, Kid Colt rides into the town of Mojave City to get provisions. As he rides in a drunk gunslinger stumbles out of the local saloon and challenges him to a draw. Kid Colt wins the draw with great ease much to the delight to the townspeople. He is approached by a crowd led by Mr. Johnstone the local banker who explains that the drunk had been terrorizing the town and they had all agreed they would nominate the person who shot him dead as the marshal of Mojave. Kid Colt is flattered at the vote, and accepts it giving them the alias "Kid Arbuckle". Mr. Johnstone pulls Kid Colt aside and warns him that the town is evenly divided. On one side the law abiding citizens, and the other filled with outlaws. Colt decides to take a look at the bad part of town and is quickly called into a local saloon by the lead outlaw named Frenchy Larue. Larue offers him to side with his gang, but when Colt refuses Larue pulls his gun. A chorus girl throws off his shot saving Colt, and Kid Colt guns down another outlaw who pulls a gun on him. Kid Colt manages get out of there, and while doing so agrees to meet the girl out back. However, when he goes to meet her somebody shoots her in the back, killing her. When a crowd forms, they all accuse Kid Colt of shooting the girl dead, and Mr. Johnstone leads the call to strip "Kid Arbuckle" of his post. However Kid Colt demands the opportunity to catch the real killer. Suddenly someone hands Johnston a piece of paper and he suddenly changes his tone and asks the people give him a chance. He asks to speak to Kid Colt in private and shows him the wanted poster out for his arrest and demands that Kid Colt side with the outlaws or have his secret revealed. When Kid Colt still refuses, Frenchy and his gang get the drop on him and pistol whip the boy. However before they can eliminate him, Kid Colt trips them up on a rug and then guns them all down, sustaining only a minor bullet wound to the arm. When the blacksmith enters to find out what happened, Kid Colt explains everything. Believing him the blacksmith then rips up the wanted poster and tells him that he is free to go. Kid Colt then rides off and continues his lonely existence living out on the range. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Mr. Johnstone Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = A Killer in God's Acres! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bill Walsh | Inker4_1 = Chu Hing | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt is camping out for the night in the bush when he is suddenly approached by Pecos Pete, another outlaw on the run from the authorities. Recognizing Kid Colt, Pete asks to join up with him, however Colt has no interest in joining out with a genuine law breaker. However their palaver is cut short when the law spots them sending them both fleeing from a hail of bullets. Kid Colt is struck by one and passes out while his horse continues to ride him out of the way of danger. The horse is found by a man named Jim Cabot, a Quaker from the town of God's Acre who brings Kid Colt into town and patches him up. When Kid Colt comes out of his coma days later he finds himself patched up, but his guns gone. Jim doesn't recognize him but explains that guns are not allowed in God's Acre. They are soon visited by the sheriff. Colt tenses but the sheriff tells him not to worry, that everyone who comes to God's Acre is given a fair chance and that he is welcome to stay. Kid Colt spends the next few days healing and spending time among the people of the town, and begins to consider staying in the peaceful mountain town away from the world outside that constantly hunts him. Unfortunately, things come to a cruel end when Pecos Pete trails him back to God's Acre and once more offers to join up. When Kid Colt refuses, telling him he'd rather stay, Pete agrees that they can both take over the town and rule over it. Colt is horrified and beats him down making him drop his gun. The sheriff comes by and breaks up the fight. He then tells Pete to leave with his gun as they are not welcome in the area and sends Kid Colt to the telegraph office to send a message. Kid Colt returns outside when he hears commotion and goes out to investigate. Someone has ridden to the sheriff and informed him that Pecos Pete has gunned down Jim Cabot and robbed him. Seeing the body for himself, Kid Colt realizes that justice must be done. Reclaiming his guns he tracks down Pecos Pete and guns him down. The sheriff arrives and thanks Kid Colt, showing him a telegram that came in alerting them that Pecos Pete was in the area. The telegram also warns about Kid Colt's arrival, but the sheriff is convinced that Kid Colt is not a bad person and allows him to leave. As he does, the sheriff orders the telegrapher to send out a message informing the state marshals that Pecos Pete is dead but Kid Colt has not been seen. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle5 = The Killer of Timberline Strikes! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Sheriff is paying a visit to Dan Brewster who is currently in dispute with another local rancher Buck Masters, who believes that Brewster is not fit to have married his daughter Helen, and as a result has not provided any financial assistance to his flagging cattle ranch. Suddenly, Masters arrives on horseback accusing Dan Brewster of murdering a number of his cattle. Intent on gunning down Dan, Buck draws a gun but it is shot out of his hand by the Sheriff. The Sheriff listens as Buck accuses Dan and Dan denies the charge. The Sheriff decides that the best way to sort it out is to go to the scene of the crime. The trio ride out to where the cattle where slaughtered. The Sheriff sees something off with the way the cattle were killed, but Buck does not want to listen. He tries to lasso and choke Dan right there but the Sheriff shoots the rope out of his hand. Just then a cougar, the real killer of the cattle, attacks Buck. Before it can kill him Dan draws his gun and shoots the big cat dead. With the truth out, Buck realizes what a fool he has been and decides to change the errors of his ways and accepts Dan as a welcome addition to the family and the two leave the Sheriff to reconcile their differences. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * a Cougar Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle5 = Death Signs on the Dotted Line | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Typeset | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing6 = | StoryTitle7 = Spawn of the Six-Gun Syndicate! | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = Chu Hing | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = While camping out in the range, Kid Colt is shot at by a man with a rifle. Acting quickly he manages to shoot the gun out of his attackers hand and hold him at gun point. Demanding answers, Colt learns that the man is Olin Baxter, whose daughter Betty was kidnapped by the Six-Gun Syndicate. He explains that their leader Cash Collins was smitten by her and when he came courting, Olin sent him away, and in response kidnapped her. He had shot at Kid Colt because he thought him one of the Six-Gun's. Hearing this story, Kid Colt promises to Olin that he will return his daughter and rides off to the location of the Six-Gun Syndicate's hideout. There he uses his outlaw status to convince Cash Collins to allow him to join their posse. He meets the rest of the gang, including Boots an elderly man who has been charged with guarding Betty. Cash Collins then gathers his men to rob a bank. In order to avoid the raid, Kid Colt ties a string around his horses foot to make it seems like it was injured and is limping it convinces Cash to send him back telling him to meet them in three weeks at their hideout. Instead, Kid Colt rides back to their hideout right away and convinces Boots to assist him in freeing Betty, as Boots had no interest in kidnapping a girl. However, as they are attempting to free Betty, Cash gets the drop on them with his shotgun, having followed Kid Colt back. Kid Colt decides to make a deal with Cash: They will draw cards to see who gets her. Cash agrees, and cheats with an Ace up his sleeve. But Boots sees this and when Cash draws for his gun, Kid Colt shoots it out of his hand. He collects Betty and he and Boots flee. However, Betty believes that Kid Colt had won her in a bet as opposed to coming to rescue her and hearing posse returning she calls for help. They flee, but Boots is fatally shot. As Boots dies, Betty is convinced that Kid Colt had come to rescue her, but before they can get away Cash Collins finds them. He shoots Kid Colt, seriously wounding him and captures Betty again. However, before he can ride off again Kid Colt manages to shoot him in the head, killing him instantly. Betty then helps Kid Colt back onto his horse and rides him back to her fathers ranch. There he spends days healing and although the time was some of the best he has, he decides to leave after he is all healed. Betty tries to convince him to stay, but Kid Colt cannot bring himself to stay for fear that his outlaw status will bring the Baxter's trouble and rides off. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Races and Species: * * | Notes = This issue also features a special one page feature on Kid Colt's guns. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Kid Colt: Hero of the West #1-2 * Kid Colt: Outlaw #3-229 | Links = External Links * Kid Colt article at Wikipedia }}